Look Me In The Eyes
by BrokenButStillStanding
Summary: It has been a few months since Yukino's capture by Abyss Horn and Sting hasn't been acting the same towards her. He won't meet her gaze and whenever they brushed against each other he acted as though he had been stung. And she was tired of it. I don't own Fairy Tail.
Yukino was by no means a stupid girl. She knew something was up. Ever since her guild had rescued her from Abyss Horn her master had been keeping his distance. Sting was a fairly touchy feely person, he made a habit of showing his affection through touch. Sometimes it was an arm around her as he laughed at a joke, or leaning on Rogue's shoulder as they took a good look at the request board. But she had begun to notice he did that less and less with her now, and for some reason that fact sincerely bothered her.

After her return to the guild Sting had immediately sent Rufus to send word to Fairy Tail about what had happened. They hadn't managed to destroy all of Abyss Horn and the young master wanted to make sure Lucy Heartfilia had a heads up in case they decided to go for her next. Yukino wasn't particularly worried, with Lucy's group of friends she was in no great danger. One would have to be a fool to take her from her guild, many enemies had learned that in the past.

When the memory make mage had left he had rushed to Yukino's side and hovered over the healer the entire time the woman was being healed, no matter how much she reassured him that she was fine. While the healer methodically closed the gashes and scrapes on her body she had noticed an odd look in Sting's eyes. The best was she knew how to describe it was troubled. He seemed to stare off into space as the odd mixture of worry and pain filled his eyes. Yukino had taken a moment to appreciate just how different the dragon slayer was. He had cast her aside without a single thought back in the old Sabertooth guild, but now here he was, hovering by her side (much to the healer's irritation) silently as he observed her.

After that he had disappeared for a few days on a mission with Rogue. When the slayers got back the out of character behavior had begun. He was just as friendly with everyone else, but he wouldn't look at her when he spoke to her anymore. The one time his hand brushed against hers while handing her a request sheet he had snatched it back as if she had stung him.

Yukino couldn't figure out what was going on. Everything between them had been fine until the capture. Then a horrible thought dawned on her, one that made her so sick she thought she was going to vomit.

What if he didn't want her there anymore?

Did he think she was weak for being captured? Did he think she wasn't strong enough to be in the guild? Maybe he was having second thoughts about asking her back, that would explain his sudden repulsion when it came to her. Her heart sunk so deep she thought she would never get it out again. That night she let the tears come, there in her apartment where there was no one to see it.

"You need to fix this." Rogue said sharply as he strode into Sting's office that same evening. The Sabertooth master looked up in surprise.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded, leaning back in his chair behind a mountain of paperwork and folding his arms.

"I went to Yukino's to deliver the last minute mission detail changes and I could hear her crying before I even got to the door." The shadow dragon slayer said crossly. It was no secret that the entire guild had become somewhat protective of their celestial spirit mage after her return. The events prior to her excommunication had shamed them all. Not that the spirit mage was aware of the protection she truly had, she would only feel worse if she knew. Rogue knew she still doubted herself, even if it was only a little.

Although Sting was trying his best to look indifferent, Rogue could see the discomfort in his eyes as his gaze shifted.

"How am I supposed to know why she's crying?" The master asked defensively.

"That is a very good question. It's not like you've had anything to do with her for the last couple of months." Rogue pointed out with the tiniest hint of curiosity in his voice.

"No I haven't!"

Silence.

"…I was just giving her a little space after the incident…"

More silence.

"…it really isn't any of your business anyways."

Rogue sat down in the chair across from his desk.

"It's just- why is she here?" Sting finally exclaimed, causing his best friend to raise an eyebrow.

"Well you asked her to join up again. Remember?" Rogue reminded him sarcastically. Sting gave him a withering look as he sighed, the words trying to form in his mouth.

"No, I mean why is she still here? After everything we've done to her? I just…I know she says she has forgiven us all and everything but maybe she shouldn't have."

"Where is all of this coming from?" The black haired man asked, gaze sharply focused on the distressed blonde in front of him.

"You didn't see her, Rogue. Do you know what they did to her? I've read the medical report over and over again, I think I've almost memorized it by now. At first when I found her all beaten with her clothes torn off I thought- I mean thats what it looked like- but then she started talking about her guild mark. I didn't really understand until I read her account. They ripped her clothes off of her and tried to remove her guild mark. Sound familiar? You didn't see the way she looked at me, she wasn't just scared of them, she was scared of me. Of _us_. Of what we would do now that she had been defeated again. After that the look never really went away…"

The explanation was long winded but the blonde seemed to look a little less distraught as he closed his eyes, head leaned into his hands which had formed a triangle and rested on the bridge of his nose.

"So you decided to start pretending like she wasn't here?" Rogue finished, causing the slayer's eyes to flash open with annoyance. He didn't get a chance to say anything though as he was cut off by the door opening.

"Mast- oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Orga apologized as he stuck his head through the door.

"It's fine. What do you need?" Sting asked tersely.

"I just wanted to let you know everyone has gone home for the night, the hall is all locked up." The large man reported.

"Thanks. Have a nice night." He replied with a nod, after wishing him the same Orga left. Rogue stood, heading for the door himself.

"I best be going too, Frosch is waiting outside. All I'm saying is that you are Sabertooth's master now. You are supposed to guide us. And Yukino looks like she could use some right about now."

With that the shadow dragon slayer left and Sting sighed, his head meeting his desk with a solid thunk.

He had a lot to think about.

The next morning Yukino could feel his eyes on her, but whenever she turned to look back at him he averted his gaze. After a long night of turmoil the celestial mage was emotionally exhausted as well as sleep deprived. Be that as it may, her rent was coming up soon and she couldn't afford another late payment. With that in mind she headed over to the mission board and looked at all the requests, ignoring the gaze burning into the back of her head. Finally picking a simple delivery mission she headed over to the table where Sting and Rogue sat to clear it.

"Good morning" Rogue greeted her as she approached, glancing at his best friend out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning. I'm going to take this mission if that is alright." She said, sliding the paper across the table. She noticed Sting carefully pulling it towards him, using the tips of his fingers to avoid any skin on skin contact.

"Alright. I'll mark this down. Thanks." The master said as he slid it back towards her.

The blonde man wouldn't meet her eyes as he spoke and something within the celestial mage just snapped.

"What is the matter with you?" She snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously. That got his attention. His eyes met hers for the first time since the incident, shock apparent in his blue eyes.

"What?" He eloquently spluttered, taken aback. Yukino crossed her arms and fixed her stern gaze on his, not allowing him to look away even for a second.

"After the whole ordeal with Abyss Horn you won't look at me. If you so much as brush against me you recoil as if you have been stung. What is wrong with you? You have been acting like I've done some horrible thing! Is this about my capture? Do you think I wasn't strong enough? If you want me to leave again then fine, but don't make me sit here and wonder!" She yelled, trying and failing to fight back the slight wetness in her eyes.

"Wha- no of course not!" Sting shouted, more out of surprise than anything else. He looked around, their brief argument had caught some attention and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Come with me." He demanded, the authority in his voice unquestionable. He didn't think as he grasped Yukino's wrist and pulled her towards his office. She barely had time to register the fact that he was touching her again as she was struggled to keep up with his long strides. Finally the oak door shut behind them and he let go of her wrist, facing the window with his head down. It was silent for a while before Yukino started to feel a little foolish, she really hadn't meant to snap but sleep deprivation on top of her emotional breakdown last night had pushed her over the edge. She was just opening her mouth to apologize for her rash behavior when he spoke, his back still to her although she could hear the distress in his voice.

"Please don't leave."

It was quieter than the man usually sounded, taking her aback slightly.

"I won't. I'm sorry, I just didn't get much sleep last night." She lamented. It was quiet for a moment, the air thick with tension as the man turned around and slowly walked across the room, floorboards creaking as he went. This time it was Yukino who was hesitant to look him in the eyes.

"Are you alright?"

The question surprised her. Out of everything he could have said this was the last thing she would have expected. Was she okay? She thought she was, but she could be a whole lot better if she found out why he had such a sudden personality change.

"Y-yes. I'm fine." She responded, stuttering slightly.

"Your wounds are healing fine? If you need any council I've got some contacts that specialize in mages who have gone through trauma-"

"Sting-sama, we've all gone through trauma. What is this about?" Yukino interrupted. Normally she wouldn't do such a thing, especially to her master, but she was growing more and more confused by the second.

"I've just been concerned, thats all."

"Well you don't act like it" she muttered under her breath, forgetting for a moment that his hearing exceeded hers and he could hear every word.

"I'm sorry. I'm telling you the truth though, I have been keeping my distance because I'm concerned. And a little ashamed I guess." Sting had trailed off at the last part, resuming his habit of not looking at her.

"Ashamed? Why?" The shocked spirit mage asked incredulously, she racked her brain trying to find an answer but all that came up was blank space.

"Yukino I- we have done awful things to you." He began, a note of frustration in his voice, she couldn't tell if it was directed towards her or himself.

"And I've told you that all is forgiven." She reasoned with him

"Maybe you shouldn't have. I saw the way you looked at me at Abyss Horn when I came to get you. You weren't scared of them, you were scared of me. Of the guild." He explained, the frustration now clearly belonging to himself and his lack of understanding.

Yukino was floored.

He thought she was scared of him? She wouldn't deny the fresh feeling of panic that had surged through her when he had found her in such a vulnerable position, but it disappeared almost as soon as it had come.

"So you don't want me to leave?" She stuttered, the wave of relief washing over her as she realized she wasn't about to be kicked out of the guild for the second time.

"No! I- we want you to stay." Sting reassured her

"Well I want to stay too. Regardless of the past. It is behind us now. So I guess you're stuck with me." She tried to joke, he gave her a forced smile but she could tell that he was still bothered.

She took a deep breath as she gathered her courage and in the span of a second she had crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. She could feel him stiffen in shock but she didn't care as she inhaled his familiar scent.

"You aren't him. You are a better master than he ever was. Thank you." She murmured into his chest, the fur lining his jacket tickling the side of her face. She felt his chest give a jolt as he huffed out a short laugh, his arms finally coming up around her shoulders to return the hug with his body relaxing.

"Thank me? I should be thanking you, Yukino." The dragon slayer responded.

As quickly as the hug was initiated it ended, both parties taking a step back from one another and giving each other a small smile.

"Well I'm off on my mission." She said, excusing herself.

She got all the way to the front of the guild hall before she was stopped

"Yukino, wait!"

She turned in surprise to see the white blonde man sprinting towards her, Lector holding on to his jacket for dear life.

"Sting-sama?" She questioned as he grew closer. He wasn't even out of breath when he stopped to fall into line with her steps.

"I'm coming with you. You don't have to worry about splitting the reward."

Coming with her?

"That is very kind of you, Sting-sama…but this is only a delivery mission. It poses no threat…"

"Well yeah, but I want to make sure none of those bastards from Abyss Horn show up again. Besides, you and I have some catching up to do" he said with a grin that could rival Fairy Tail's own Natsu Dragneel.

Yukino shrugged with a smile as they began walking again, chatting amiably as they walked off into the setting sun.

" _Finally._ " An exasperated Minerva commented loudly from her seat in the guild hall.


End file.
